Naruto Shimoneta Shimoseka Inspiration
by Chillman22
Summary: Inspirational Idea. One-Shot. Naruto finds himself in the Shimoneta/Shimoseka world with Jiraiya, where pervy things are forbidden, where he finds himself in a school where a girl that doesn't know the difference between love and lust, and another trying to open peoples eyes about dirty jokes, and a girl wanting to know where babies come from. Up for adoption. Good Luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspirational Idea.**

 **This is so everyone can see how we missed this crossover, this one-shot inspirational idea is about the official name of Shimoneta really being Shimoseka, I hope everyone enjoys writing it as well as getting inspired by this one-shot.**

 **This is purely for inspirational ideas.**

One of Japan's hospitals.

Naruto didn't know where he was, one moment he was training with ero-sennin about how to control the fox's chakra, the next thing he knew he was waking up in a hospital having no clue how he get there.

Looking around, hoping to find clues to his whereabouts, Naruto smacks his lips, turns out his lips and throat was dry, " _Man, how long was I out for?_ " he asks himself in a rough voice.

Sitting up the best he can, he looks to the right and see's a jug of water and a glass cup, forgetting the cup, he reached out for the whole jug and slowly beings to drink it all down, as soon as the water hit his dry throat he could feel the soothing effect, at first he chocked a little, but steadily he chugged the whole thing.

After finishing the jug he let out sigh of relief, "Wow, I realy was thirsty, I must have been out for days or something."

Not expecting to get an answer, "You have no idea, brat." Replies a familiar voice.

Jumping slightly, Naruto looks towards the window, "Ero-Sennin, where'd you come from!?"

Jiraiya sighs, knowing Naruto wouldn't change the nickname for him, "You really don't remember what happened did you?" Naruto just shrugs, "Alright, I'll tell you everything that happened," Making himself comfortable on the window he began, "As we were trying to train you to use the fox's charkra, you lost control, but before I could try and snap you out of it, or you could injure me, the concentration of the fox's chakra, since you've never used so much at once, made a small opening in the sky, getting your interest, but before I could do something, you were sucked into it, I tried to use my **Hair Beam Emission Jutsu** to try and stop you from going through, but the power from the hole was too much, even when I used my charkra to stick to the floor, but the floor crumbled under me and pulled me in with you."

Shocked at hearing such a thing, Naruto couldn't help but sit there taking it all in, rubbing his head down to the back of his neck, he feels something, rubbing around his neck he feels a weird ring like thing around his neck, "What the he-" Before he could say anything Jiraiya clapped his hand over his mouth, stopping him from cursing.

Looking towards Jiraiya, the old pervert had a uncomfortable expression, as though he was gonna give a deadly blow, "That's the other thing I wanted to tell you, it turns out we ended up in another world, not only another world but a world where perverted things are **illegal** now!" He finishes in despair, he was a super-pervert how will he go on living without the pervy-side of the force, after a while of wallowing at the lost of his research, he suddenly jumps back up, realizing something ' _Wait a minute, with no-one knowing about the pervy-side it'll give me more of a chance, plus since I got away before anyone could put one of though so called "Peace Makers" it means they can't catch me, but it'll be fun when they try, this will also give me a chance to disguise myself as well, I guess I have Naruto to thank for my "fake name," though I still don't like it, but **The Pervy-Sage** is born world._ '

Naruto was wondering what was up with the dirty old man, first he was almost drowning in dispair, then he looked as though he was struck by lightning, now he was giggling like he just saw Granny-Tsunade in the nude with a big sign saying 'TAKE ME JIRAIYA, I'M YOURS' yet he still had a strong grip on Naruto's mouth, even if Naruto tried to bite him to get his attention he couldn't, the stupid perv had his mouth clamped shut that he couldn't even open his mouth, let alone bite.

So Naruto starts growling and screaming as best he could, even used his fist on the perv's face, causing a slight nose bleed and black eye, which managed to get Jiraiya's attention, "What's the big idea, brat!?" Jiraiya yells out but kept it leveled, he wasn't a spy-master for nothing, seeing Naruto's pissed off look with his hand still over his mouth, Jiraiya realizes he still had his hand over Naruto's mouth, "Oh, Sorry about that, but there's something else you need to know."

Still not moving his hand, Jiraiya continues, "You see in this world the law is cracking down on any perverted activity from using bad language to giving out perverted equipments, books, mags, stuff like that, in the country, to the point where everyone are forced to wear high-tech devices called Peace Makers, or PM for short, at all times that analyse every spoken word and hand motions for any action that could break the law."

Naruto widens his eyes, looking at his wrists he see's two bands on his wrists, and couldn't help but think, ' _What the hell, why would anybody want to wear these things, I mean I understand wanting to keep pervy things hidden but this is to the extreme, wait a minute, why isn't Pervy-Sage wearing one._ '

Jiraiya saw Naruto looking at him in confusion, wondering why he see's Naruto looking at his wrists and neck, now realizing what he was looking for, still keeping Naruto's mouth shut so he wouldn't yell out, Jiraiya explains, "Ah, the reason why I'm not wearing a PM is because, I managed to runaway on instinct, since I'm use to spying on my own, my body moved by itself, forgetting all about you, the moment I looked back you were unconscious, on the floor with your outfit on it's last leg, before I could go back and grab you, there were too many people, with someone calling for help with the wrist PM's, so I followed you until you were alone, when you got to the hospital, they said in your room that it'll take a week at most for you to wake up."

Naruto was angry at the stupid pervert, he left him because of instinct, ok he understood that, what with his own instinct telling him to fight or flight with Sakura, but since he didn't want to hurt Sakura, flight was the best option, and being in an unknown place, Jiraiya had no choice, also the old perv was use to being alone on missions, it was obvious why it happened, but Naruto's still gonna beat the crap out of him, or at least try to.

Jiraiya saw Naruto calm down, but still looked angry, continued, "So, during that week, since it turns out everyone is a civilian with no ninja's whatsoever, and no-one wanted to hurt you, I went off to investigate the city, and I must say, minus the "No Perv Law" it's all amazing."

Getting Naruto's attention, he explains everything, though keeping his words T Rated, since he didn't want Naruto getting into trouble, he tells him about cars, internet, as much as he can, using ninja skills he managed to get as much info as he could, which was a lot.

When he finished Naruto was shocked, which a let Jiraiya remove his hand from Naruto's mouth, Naruto then says in a quiet voice, "What do we do now, per-, I mean Jiraiya." Now that he knows rude and bad words are forbidden and with a collar on his wrists and neck means he can't call Jiraiya pervy-sage anymore.

Jiraiya rubs his chin in thought, he'll look for a place where he could give summoning a go, but for the time being, he'll forge I.D's for both himself and Naruto, get some fake PM's for himself that works and not get caught, ether when he takes them off or writes his por-, erotic novels, with Naruto getting thrown into school, yeah, that way Naruto'll get the knowledge he needed, like maths, science, and other things.

With that in mind, Jiraiya then explains his idea, at first Naruto was against it, but when Jiraiya tells him that every so often he'll visit to help Naruto train while Jiraiya looks around the country getting more info, as well as telling Naruto about the Shadow-clones being able to help him with his studies, though when Naruto made a Shadow-Clone it shows that the clone has the same PM as well, meaning even using them won't help him.

So with that in mind they get started, look out Japan and the Japanese government the pervy-sage is coming to turn everything upside-down.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **This is for Inspirational use only.**

 **Hopefully this will let people know where Shimoneta is, and allows everyone to write their own version, the Rating and pairing is up to you (though the Rating should be obvious,) I wish everyone good luck writing this or their own version.**

 **Remember Shimoseka is the official name for Shimoneta.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Shimoneta/Shimoseka.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Inspirational Idea 2.**

 **I know I said I'd only do one-shots, but hardly anyone on here has made a Shimoneta Crossover, even when I told everyone that the official name for Shimoneta is Shimoseka, so I decided to make the next chapter for this Fic of mine, maybe if I post these other people will see.**

 **Also it doesn't really say what age Naruto was when he tried to train with the Kyuubi's chakra, so I'd just say he was a year older.**

Moyori Monorail

Naruto, now 16, couldn't help but sigh, it's been 2 years since he and Jiraiya arrived here, where perverted things are prohibited, he couldn't help but think back to what happened.

Jiraiya became **the Pervy-Sage** , hopping around wearing a toad-mask, of all things, peeking on women, sometimes getting caught on purpose because it was fun being chased by **the decency squad** , his words, not only that, but it turns out even though the both of them still had their names on the summoning contract, they couldn't summon anything but a tadpole each.

Jiraiya couldn't find a fake PM, so,with the help of seals he managed to fool the PM into thinking he was innocent of any perversion, which Naruto knows for a fact was bullshit, of course he couldn't say it out loud, also it turned out he couldn't safely remove the PM without alerting **the decency squad** , so he couldn't have the seals on, so while Naruto had to go to school, Jiraiya went around free, being a "super pervert" all he wanted, though being **the Pervy-Sage** , he also pretended to be a normal guy, to fool people, only using his Sage clothes for his perverted-terrorist role, by day Jiraiya was a traveler, working in different places, as well as using a Shadow Clone to help him keep his identity hidden, since he could turn on and off his seals.

Yet Naruto had to go to school, but because of that he met someone who helped him adjust to his life in Japan, of course he used the background he and Jiraiya came up with, saying his father was American, while his mother was Japanese living in America, but unfortunately they both were caught in an accident, so he had to live with his Grandpa on his mother's side, which Jiraiya hated, but because his Grandpa still kept healthy and fit, he had to move around a lot for his job, Naruto had to move to Japan, where Jiraiya paid for an apartment for him, allowing Naruto to go to school and everything.

Naruto changed to a athletics build, only more defined, he became more handsome, that no woman would say no to, but considering he's in a world where perverted things are forbidden, he had a normal life, his height became quite tall, 6'0 in height.

Suddenly he felt someone tapping his shoulder, looking at the person, the guy asks, "Hey Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto just smiles and replies, "Yeah Tanukichi, just thinking back to how we met and everything that happened."

Turns out Naruto was sent to a school with the 3rd lowest moral, where he just happened to meet Tanukichi Okuma, where both became good friends, even with the other people trying to get Naruto away from Tanukichi, because of his dad, but Naruto didn't care and both Naruto and Tanukichi became best friends, the two even managed to get into the most prestigious public morals school in Japan, of course Naruto had help from Tanukichi.

As Naruto was facing Tanukichi, his eyes caught someone glaring at them both, by a big gorilla-like "boy(?)" it kinda made Naruto uncomfortable, Tanukichi saw his friend's look and looks to the side behind him, seeing the same gorilla-like boy(?) glaring and grinding his teeth at them, making Tanukichi uncomfortable as well, looking at Naruto on his right, Naruto looks at Tanukichi and gave a shrug, while whispering " _I don't know what's up with him, let's just try to ignore him before something happens._ "

Of course after saying that a woman started causing a scene, saying the gorilla-like boy touched her butt or "Gluteus Maximus" as the woman called it, Naruto, seeing Tanukichi about to help the gorilla-boy, stopped him, "Look I'll help him alright, you get out to the station, since I'm faster, I'll be able to get away easier." Naruto explained, all the while tying a bandanna around his head, hiding his hair as best as he can, as well as passing his school jacket to Tanukichi to hold for him.

Just as the doors opened, the woman continued, "Like I said before..." Until she was interrupted by Naruto, Tanukichi getting out of the doors.

Naruto then exclaims loudly, in a fake tone, "Excuse me! I was the one who touched your Gluteus Maximus. Let's get off the train!" Dragging the woman off the train with him, the gorilla-boy was in shock at the moment, unable to understand what happened.

Until he realized and exclaims, "W-Wait up!" Trying to catch up to the two people.

All the while the woman was telling Naruto to let her go, but he didn't listen, managing to get out the doors before they closed, but the gorilla-boy ended up getting his face flushed against the glass, with the train slowly pulling away.

Naruto let's the woman go, while the woman complied, "Why did you have to get in my way?!" The woman glared angrily at Naruto, then grabbed the collar of his shirt, "I was about to make good money off of him!"

Of course both Naruto and Tanukichi could tell the woman was bluffing about the gorilla-boy grabbing her, since the guy was more focused on Naruto and Tanukichi. Naruto then says to the woman, "I knew you were bluffing..."

The woman was upset, taking her anger and aiming it at Naruto she called the guards and told them that Naruto touched her butt, not wanting to get caught, also with so many people around he couldn't use his chakra, since he didn't want to be experimented on, he looked at Tanukichi, telling him to meet up later, Naruto ran as best he could, seeing the guards coming from all sides, even the Monorail tracks.

He was about to grab a smoke pelt from his pocket, until a woman's voice called out to him, "What do you think you're doing?" Looking up he see's a woman with black hair, wearing a white cloak with her back to him.

Everyone was frozen in shock, except Naruto, Tanukichi slipped out the exit before this happened, that is until a guard was yelling for everyone to evacuate, "Passengers, please evacuate the station!"

As soon as he yelled that he finishes with "Blue snow has appeared!" Which the woman turned around to, letting Naruto see she was wearing panties on her face.

The now "named" Blue snow then started yelling out lame dirty jokes (A.N. I'm not gonna say them because I'm not like that.) With that everyone began running for the exit.

As she was relishing in yelling lame dirty jokes guards were closing in on her, that is until, "Stay back boys! I'm not wearing anything underneath this towel, grab me and it might fall off, I'll be as naked as the day I was born, than anyone holding me down will be blackmailed for exposing a woman in public!"

With that she took out some cards and tossed them into the air, since there were still some people around, everyone stated trying to collect them, Naruto catching one see's it's a picture of a girl exposing her panty-clad rear without a skirt.

Seeing the Decency Squad trying to calm everyone down, Naruto made his escape, pocketing the picture without realizing, he noticed a "convenient" rope tied to the side, leading down to the street's below, not wanting to waste chakra and the possibility of someone seeing him jump down and landing safely, he used the rope and made his escape.

Ten Minutes later.

Naruto managed to meet back up with Tanukichi, explained what almost happened and his escape, of course his hands were a little raw from the rough rope, but he was fine, they managed to get a couple of seats in the Assembly Meeting for the new school year, of course when the assembly started with the student council president, introducing herself as Anna Nishikinomiya, Naruto saw the "dreamy" look Tanukichi was giving her.

Then after they were in the same class, with Naruto seeing Tanukichi re-watching the speech Anna gave with a goofy smile, "Hey Naruto, can you believe someone so pure can give such a speech."

Not really answering, since he knew his friend was in a world of his own at the moment, Naruto sighs, sitting at his desk next to Tanukichi, that is until he hears a voice from below, "Uzumaki-san," Blinking a few times, Naruto looks down and jumps, seeing a green-haired girl poke her head out from between his legs.

Naruto's sudden jump caught Tanukichi's attention and even he was surprised at the girl between Naruto's legs, unperturbed the girl continues in a monotone, "Hi, my name is Hyouka Fuwa, sorry, I know this isn't exactly the normal way to meet, but I have a very vital question to ask you." It didn't sound like a question but more of an order.

Moving herself slightly from between Naruto's legs, making him lean back, back feeling uncomfortable at the proximity, though she asks, "Can you or Okuma-san please tell me where babies come from and how they are created," Naruto's and Tanukichi at the same time replied, "Huh!?" Not knowing how to respond to such a question, though Fuwa still continued, "I need to know the physical process and please, be as detailed as possible."

Of course because of the PM's Naruto couldn't yell out 'WHAT THE HELL, WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK SUCH A THING,' but ask as calm as the situation would allow, "And why do you want to know such a thing, I mean it's not my place to say, _even though I know_." He thinks the last part to himself, since he does have a super pervert for a teacher, it's pretty much obvious why he knows.

The science club president nods her head and replies, "Yes, I know it's not your place, but at the moment, because you and Okuma-san are the only ones who know, since everyone here are too naive about it, since you came from America when you were 14, you were no doubt, given the information of how babies are created and how they are born."

Wide-eyed at the girl saying that, Naruto exclaims, "How do you know that!?" Fuwa merely says, "I looked through your student files in the teachers lounge, it was quite easy." Tanukichi was surprised at that and exclaims, "That's illegal."

But Fuwa just ignores it and continues looking at Naruto and begins explaining how everything was a lie by the government to keep perverted things forbidden, how she went around asking how a baby was created, even with the pregnant mothers at gynecologists and how she was ban from there and everything, Fuwa then started "climbing" up Naruto, grabbing his shoulders, their faces an inch from each other, still talking and asking for a demonstration, making both Naruto and Tanukichi uncomfortable, both boy's didn't even know how to answer her questions.

That is until someone dropped a school bag on Fuwa's head, stopping her, Naruto and Tanukichi see's another girl with glasses and a braided-tail, holding the bag.

She told the two new student's how they were invited into the council, of course Naruto "felt" someone talking between his legs, since Fuwa was pressed against his part, though she kept asking about these things just before Naruto and Tanukichi left she asks Naruto if all boy's "cucumber," nearly slipping, were as big as his or is it just him.

Of course, both boy's rushed to the council room before answering, though Naruto had an eye-twitch, they both met with the council, where they were introduced to Ayame, Anna and the gorilla-boy, Goriki, of course after the introductions, Anna then explains how she wants both Naruto and Tanukichi into the council because of their knowledge and experience, since Naruto lived in america and Tanukichi's father, they both had an understanding on anything perverted.

Of course Tanukichi agreed to join , though Naruto was reluctant, he agreed to, since he enjoyed foiling perverts in konoha, it might be fun stopping them here, though not nearly as much.

After everything was in order, Anna then asked Ayame to give a tour for the 2 freshmen around town.

Both Naruto and Tanukichi followed Ayame into a old coffee-bar, where she then started telling them that she's blue snow and what her goal is, as well as blackmailing the both of them with the rope that Naruto used to escape with and saying that because Naruto was friends with Tanukichi, he would get caught along with him, what with his father and everything.

She then explains to them her phone, why she wants to flip the bird to moral and how the school has become so naive that no-one knows what's perverted and what's not, all the while making lame dirty jokes and flipping her mobile open.

Of course Tanukichi was still against it, but Naruto was open-minded that he agreed, but Tanukichi had to be threaten by Ayame about being Anna's best friend, as well as his infatuation towards Anna, with Tanukichi yelling out how messed up this idea was he agreed, reluctantly.

The Next Day.

Naruto found himself tied to a chair in a lab, with Fuwa across from him, seeming to be brewing something.

The last thing he remembered was opening his shoe-locker with purple gas escaping from it, since he was caught off guard, because there were no ninja's in this world and the gas was a different blend, Fuwa easily caught him.

She then started explaining where Naruto was and her reason.

Though the thing that freaked Naruto out was the fact that she was showing him two flies having sex, causing him to run off.

Of course he came out of the boys toilets with Tanukichi, having heard what the boys were talking about they couldn't help but feel sorry for everyone, since no-one knows how to have sex and everything is so messed up that it's like hearing a bunch of kindergartners calling girls disgusting, only not as cute.

After meeting up with Ayame, Naruto then explained what happened with Fuwa and what the boys were talking about.

After hearing about "flies docking" Ayume had an idea for a new sex-terrorist attack at the school assembly on the weekend.

Weekend.

So with that in mind, Naruto and Tanukichi became the distraction, while Ayame used pictures and the flies form Fuwa's lab to create a "sex scene" that had everyone on the floor, though Tanukichi was suppose to have made a symbol of a woman's vagina, all the while Naruto was running around throwing pictures around to keep people guessing.

Thus the start of S.O.X. began.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **Hopefully with this chapter it starts people into wanting to make the crossover, remember this is just an inspirational Fic, if some of the things don't seem right it's because I was focusing more on trying to get everyone's attention and getting them interested in writing their own thing.**

 **This may no longer be a one-shot but it's still purely inspirational.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Shimoneta/Shimoseka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Shimoneta/Shimoseka Info**

 **Just another showing of the official name of Shimoneta really being Shimoseka, if anybody wants to make their own version of Shimoneta, all anyone has to do is put it under the official name Shimoseka.**

 **Then you can really have Naruto being chased by Anna and everything, ether as a civilian, a ninja or an orphan adopted by Zenjuro and ends up being the brother to Tanukichi.**

 **I would do it myself, but I'm rubbish at dirty jokes, not to mention my laptop isn't working right and I can't get it fixed or get a new one because I haven't got enough money for ether options at the moment.**

 **Which is why I put it, along with my other ideas/inspirations, up for adoption, minus Naruto The Devil Caller.**

 **Hopefully someone will see this info and start the long last Naruto Shimoneta/Shimoseka Crossover, after all I wouldn't be surprised if everyone flooded the crossover with different versions. lol**


End file.
